1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic product packages, such as disposable cosmetic product sample packages, intended for single use. In particular, the present invention is directed to a cosmetic product package molded in a single unitary body including a container, an applicator wand and a frangible connection between the container and wand that, when broken, forms a wiper means for metering the dispensed sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single-use containers serve at least two important roles in the cosmetic field, i.e., as unit-dose dispensers or as samplers. Unit-dose dispensers conveniently provide to the user a pre-measured amount of product, e.g., enough product for a single treatment or application. Samplers (sample size packages of product) are generally provided to consumers free of charge or at a nominal cost so that a consumer can experience a limited quantity of a product prior to making a purchase decision. With respect to samplers, it is important that the experience of sampling the product closely approximates the experience of using a saleable package (the package available for purchase). It is also advantageous if when used as a sampler the package is not readily usable multiple times. If a free sampler is reusable and/or contains too much product, there is significantly less incentive for a consumer to purchase a saleable package.
Present samplers are often smaller versions of saleable packages. For example, mascara product samplers are often reduced volume versions of the saleable package, complete with a saleable-type re-sealable container with a threaded neck and cap, a rod, a brush applicator and an elastomer wiper insert. The cost of such samplers is relatively high due to the number and quality of parts (bottle, cap, rod, brush, wiper), complexity of structure, assembly and filling. In addition, because they can be resealed in an airtight fashion, the consumer can use such a sampler for several days or weeks, and thus has reduced incentive to purchase a corresponding saleable package.
Alternative samplers may be made by blow molding, extrusion or vacuum forming less expensive bottles, squeeze tubes or blister packs, respectively. However, these less expensive alternatives fail to provide a quality sampling experience that closely approximates the experience of using a saleable package. Furthermore, because these alternative sampler packages are generally non-rigid, the user may inadvertently apply too much pressure to the package and accidentally release or expel an undesired portion of product.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,287 and 4,711,354 to Bennett, respectively, disclose cosmetic dispensers including an elongated hollow cylindrical container with an opening, and an elongated plastic article (applicator rod) provided in the container with an enlarged portion sealed or welded in the opening of the container. The basic dispenser requires at least two main components, the cylindrical container and the article (applicator rod), that are separately manufactured and subsequently assembled, thus increasing production cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,420 to Elder, Jr., et al. discloses a sealed package and container with a tubular body, a frusto-conical section extending into one end of the body and a stem joined by a breakable annular zone to the frusto-conical section. The body, frusto-conical section and stem are formed as a unitary part. The tubular body is squeezable to facilitate expelling product from the product reservoir. Accordingly, product could be inadvertently expelled during normal handling if the user inadvertently applies excessive pressure. To avoid this problem, the frusto-conical section is inverted by the user from a position extending into the body to a position extending outwardly from the body. While this feature would appear to reduce the incidence of inadvertent release of product, it may not totally eliminate the problem. In addition, the stem does not extend down below the frusto-conical section, so it appears that it would be difficult if not impossible for the stem to be dipped into the product in the container. It appears as if the stem, in order to be used as an applicator, would need to be loaded with product by squeezing product from tubular body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,487 to Kristiansen discloses a disposable dispenser comprised of a tube extending from an upper end of a container. An open bottom end of the container is sealed after the container is charged with product. Prior to filling and sealing, an applicator rod is inserted into the tube, which is adapted to internally receive in friction fit the upper end of the applicator rod. The region where the tube and the neck of the container are joined is weakened so that the tube can be snapped away from the container. Again, the basic package requires at least two components, the tube/container and the rod, which are separately manufactured and subsequently assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,600 to Rowe et al. discloses a disposable dry-handle mascara applicator assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,204 to Kortweg discloses a dry handle swab assembly and unit. The containers disclosed in Rowe et al. and Kortweg are substantially the same as that disclosed in Kristiansen—a tube extending from an upper end of a container with an applicator rod secured in the tube. Each requires at least two basic components, the tube/container and the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,181 to Montoli discloses a mascara product sampler substantially similar in construction to a saleable package, i.e., complete with a re-sealable container with a threaded neck and cap, a rod, a brush applicator and an elastomer wiper insert. The relative complexity of the manufacturing and assembly is self-evident.
Accordingly, there is a need for a less complex single-use, rigid container made substantially in one piece, and which includes an integral wand with an applicator end extending into a product reservoir, the wand capable of loading and distributing the contents of the container.